Her Dream Remains A Dream
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Kurenai will never get her name changed. Kurenai will never get that dream wedding she wanted. Her child will have no father. She'll never get that ring down her finger. Her dream will forever be just a dream. Inspired by Chapter 330.


**Chapter 330 broke my heart. I couldn't imagine how much it must've hurt Team 10, especially Kurenai.**

**So, I'm writing this like it's a tribute to Asuma and Kurenai, I guess. He just _had _to die, of all people.**

**NOTE: Oh, and I didn't know if Asuma and Kurenai were married or not, so I did some research. My research says that they aren't. But that's my side so if you think they're married, fine. I say they're not. I respect both sides so no flaming just because of that, please. -.-'**

**Note: Spoiler to anyone who still haven't read Chapter 322 and beyond.**

**So, enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Matrimonial Text I have in italics. I got them from the internet.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The organ plays and as it does, she carefully walks down the lane laid before her, drabbed with a red carpet. She stands there, stunned, in her wedding dress and there, across the temple, is her groom, her Asuma.

Past the pews she went, going through a specific pace. How wonderful it is to be here.

Everyone had their eyes on her as she walked past. But even if that was so, she only kept her gaze forward, towards her husband-to-be. She waited long enough for this very day. She used to wish that it could've arrived faster, but now, it _has _already come.

As she stands beside him up at front, the music starts and everything else begins.

_Dear friends, we have gathered together today to witness and bless Asuma and Kurenai's mutual vows that will unite them in marriage…_

She'd be keeping her head high, proud of the moment. Behind that veil, her crimson eyes slowly later in joy and her luscious pink lips firmly press against themselves. Her grip on the bouquet tightens as the Hokage keeps speaking.

She can't help but look around her. She had come a long way with him and indeed, it was good to be finally here.

_To this moment, they bring the dreams that bind them together…_

He turns to her with a smile, a cigarette away from his lips for once. He whispers to her ear, asking if she's fine. Nervously, she nods and keeps her loving gaze at her groom. Things are too good to be true. He seems to be calmer than her.

The silver cascade down the aisle is the long hem of her gown, believe it or not. It was her turn to go down the aisle. She's been dreaming of this moment for so long. She thought it would never happen, but her Asuma said she should never lose hope.

_They bring those particular personalities and spirits which are uniquely their own, and out of which will grow the reality of their life together…_

After years of denial, they finally admit it. They were in love but words of such emotions weren't spoken of. They kept it in their hearts and only know did she scream to the world the truth of it all. And they were proud of it.

There's nothing to hide now. Soon, their bond would be stronger. Not only would they be just holding each other's hands now. They'll also be getting a hold of what people called 'an eternal bond'.

_Let our rejoicing be the outward symbol of an inward union of hearts, a union created by friendship, respect and love._

Kurenai couldn't help but look behind her to see the audience. She saw Ino and Hinata in adorable dresses, holding baskets of rose petals seated together at the front. Hinata seems to be sobbing tears of joy and Ino looked like she wanted to scream for her sensei so badly.

Shikamaru, Asuma's favorite student, sat beside Ino with a pillow that supported two wedding rings. For once, the lad isn't scowling around. Actually, he had a bright smile across his face, happy for his sensei. Konohamaru was there to watch his uncle get married.

She didn't see them, but Kurenai heard Akamaru and Kiba somewhere in the temple, softly barking like they were cheering her on and Choji could be heard crunching potato chips somewhere. And surprisingly, a swarm of Shino's bugs assembled a big heart on the temple wall.

It's just so touching to find your own students to be so happy for you.

And she bets the Third is somewhere nearby, his spirit smiling down at Asuma and her. How happy he must be.

_Kurenai…_

No one objected of their union and since that was the case, the exchanging of vows begin. Her groom begins with a loving gaze at her. Deep in his eyes, she could tell that he'd mean every word even if he wasn't quite a fan of romance.

They'll be starting a new beginning…

A new start filled with love…

…_From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. _

Such words he usually expressed with bouquets of flowers for her on chilly Saturday nights…

_Your beauty, your mind, your heart inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow._

As Asuma spoke, she wished she could just answer him right now with this: "I know, Asuma. You always have so no need to promise again."

_I take you, Kurenai, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worst, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live._

A new start where they'll look out for each other…

_Asuma…_

…Through the happy times and even on the times when they are in need…

_I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may come into our path._

…A beginning full of laughter…

_I promise to learn to how to cook your favorite dishes and I also promise never to mistake your chakra blades for bottle openers ever again. I will comfort you when your team loses and drink beer with you when they win. I will love you always._

He'd smile at the amusing vow she made. How ironic that he loved to joke around and he made the serious vow while she took things to seriously yet she added her own personal twist into her vow.

But she meant every word.

Even the beer part.

As the ring slid down her slender finger, she glanced at it with a beam. She knew well that Asuma's name is engraved at the inner part, signifying their relationship. And when she had placed his ring down his finger, there was an eager anticipation between the two.

And after a glance at each other, they look back at the Hokage, who was finally announcing:

_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride._

He lifts her veil and reveals her charming beam. When this is finally done and over with, the two of them would walk out of the temple, arm in arm, husband and wife. Their two teams would be closer than ever and their baby will finally have a family. She just had to feel this one kiss.

And once again, her wonderfully sparkling eyes meet his and before the ceremonial kiss, he leans over to her and whispers before their lips meet, "I love you, Kurenai…"

And there, as she closes her eyes for the magical moment, she whispers back, "I love you, too… Asuma…"

_Asuma…_

The darkness is broken.

As Kurenai slowly opens her eyes, she squints as the bright sunshine is shot through her bedroom window. Realizing everything, she sits up on her bed and takes a look around her.

The audience is gone. She's in her house clothes. The decorations, the temple, everything… Asuma… are all gone.

She's in her bedroom, at home… alone.

Heaving a sigh, she lifts her hands up, inspecting her fingers. Aside from the nail polish and the minor every day cuts, there was nothing to see. Wearily, she dropped her hands and sadly muttered, "No ring..." It was all a dream.

_Asuma…_

Kurenai looked at the other side of her bed and found no one beside her. The space is empty, untouched and vacant. No one was there to greet him good morning. In fact, it's been like that for as long as she could remember. No one came to take that place for her.

She ran her hand down to her abdomen and gently, stroking it lovingly. It's all that reminds her of him.

_Asuma…_

Still sleepy, she pushed herself off of her bunk and yawns. Down at the living room, she proceeds to the front door in her black dress like always to get the mail. Outside, she lifts the mailbox's lid and takes the letters out.

Bills… Bills… More bills…

Shaking her head in frustration, Kurenai slams the lid back and storms back into her house. There, she threw the bills onto the table. She took one and ripped the envelope open and read through.

But the only thing she really paid attention to is… her name.

Yuhi Kurenai.

_Asuma…_

She gave it a disappointed look as she thought, _"Yuhi Kurenai. Never Sarutobi Kurenai, huh? Hm."_

And there, she left the bills on her table and just walked out the door to go visit Asuma. She didn't go to his grave, usually, since it brings back the past… but she'll make an exception today.

She couldn't take it that she could only talk to him in her dreams, a time when she isn't even awake… when things aren't real…

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

_Asuma…_

She stood there before the gravestone in the cemetery, trying not to shed any tears again. She pretends to be strong when in truth, she has already been defeated and has already fallen for someone stronger.

_Asuma…_

He took her heart away. She was defeated… but she has never felt a defeat so sweet.

_My Dear Asuma…_

It's because love isn't when you wither in defeat. It is when you win…

_I miss you so much._

…Win and share the glory with your lover…

_I still love you more and more each day…_

But in Kurenai's case…

_Why did you have to go?_

She'll never get that dream wedding… She'll never get her name changed to Sarutobi…

She'll never get that ring down her finger…

_I'm still here, Asuma…_

She can't get Asuma back now.

…_Waiting senselessly. They say you'll never come back anyway…_

_But still, I wait for nothing. It's because I believe in you. I believe that you never left._

_You're still here with me._

And with one last long before her journey home, Kurenai sheds one and only one silent tear.

_I love you, Asuma._

And with that, she walks away, not looking back again.

She realizes that her dream wedding will remain just a dream forever.


End file.
